Los 7 Pecados Capitales
by RyMTY
Summary: Soberbia: Simplemente quien no se ama a uno mismo? Entren y Lean :p
1. Soberbia: UI y Yui

**Soberbia**

Simplemente quien no se ama a uno mismo?

Todas las personas no se salvan de la soberbia o más dicho la arrogancia que hay, en cada persona hay una pizca de soberbia en uno mismo. La Soberbia es un sentimiento satisfactorio que uno puede tener, ese sentimiento de sentirse único si ocurre algo, por ejemplo sentirnos superiores por el dinero que uno no puede tener, las mejores calificaciones, pensar que es el mejor del mundo, pensar que simplemente somos perfectos etc. Pero como todo, tiene un precio por que pagar...

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar había un Reino inhumano apoderado por la soberbia, su reina una joven... llena de lujos que cualquiera podría querer, una chica alabada por su belleza exterior pero si la conocemos en el fondo es lo contrario a la belleza que muestra por fuera.

_'No Hay que Juzgar a Un Libro Por su portada'_

Dicen que se a visto acompañando a la reina su fiel siervo, una joven chica que era la réplica de la reina.

Eran Hermanas, la Reina era la Mayor y El Siervo la Menor, El Nombre de La mayor era Yui y el de la Menor Ui. Eran Iguales sólo que con la diferencia que la reina tenía el cabello suelto y el siervo recogido con una colita de caballo.

-No

y eso señores fue la voz 'angelical' de la Reina denegando una simple petición de una persona que para ella sólo era una rata

-P-pero mi señora los n-

-No me interesa- Sonrío ironicamente.

dijo La Reina interrumpiendo a la pobre persona mientras se sentaba en su trono y a lado de ella una joven que era la réplica exacta de la Reina se veía expectante ante todo con una expresión calmada.

-Ui

-Si mi Señora?

-llevatela, ya no quiero saber nada sobre ella- Ordenó la Reina mientras se levantaba del trono y se marchaba de ahí oyendo las protestas de la campesina

-Sí mi señora- hizo reverencia y vio como desaparecía entre la sombras la reina y se acercó a la campesina y la levantaba con cuidado -lo siento- dijo en un susurro

se disculpó la Sierva por la actitud de su hermana Yui mientras encaminaba a la campesina hacia las puestas del Castillo.

La Campesina aún estaba en shock por la Reina, como podía ser tan Arrogante y rechazar la simple petición de un poco de dinero para sus hijos que ocupaban medicinas pero que tristemente con el pobre salario que tiene, no alcanzaba.

Ui, la sierva, se mantenía en silencio.

La Campesina, simplemente se estaba llenando de ira hacia la reina y haciéndose preguntas, como pudo llegar esa chica al Trono? Su hermana será igual?

Terminaron el camino y de. Inmediatamente saco a la campesina, está se estaba marchando

-Espera!- hablo Ui que inmediatamente corrió hacia la campesina y está paraba y se volteaba -Ten- inmediatamente le daba una pequeñita bolsa a la campesina y está abrió la bolsita y puso su mano y agitó la bolsa para que saliera el contenido.

Que maravilla! Varias pero no muchas piezas de oro, la campesina se alegro y volteo a ver a la hermana que está sonreía

-no es mucho- hablo la hermana -pero espero que te sirvan- sonrió -pero no le digas a nadie-

-Muchas gracias- hablo inmediatamente la campesina con inmensa alegría, una respuesta ya se había resuelto, la hermana es igual que la reina? Y la respuesta es no e Inmediatamente se marcho.

La Sierva la miro marcharse y luego suspiró y por último se adentró al Castillo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del castillo para dirigirse al patio del castillo donde sabia que se encontraría a su hermana y asi fue…

-Hermana- Llamo Ui mientras se dirigía al árbol donde se encontraba su hermana mayor recostada en el tronco del Arbol, se acerco y sonrio.

-Hermanita- Hablo Yui viendo como se sentaba Ui a lado de ella y recostaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Las Dos se dejaron llevar por el momento y sonrieron ante la campañia de una a la otra mientras el viento soplaba levemente y sentían el aire en sus rostros.

Luego de unos momentos de Tranquilidad la Voz de Yui Sono…

-Por que le diste dinero a esa campesina?- Pregunto

-Yui-

-Responde- Se empezó a impacientar, si había algo que la Reina odiaba, era el hecho de que le contradigan.

Luego después de un largo silencio la hermana por fin hablo…

-Escuchame Yui esa Gente está en Cri- - fue interrumpida por un beso en los labios cortesía de la Reina luego se separaron con un leve sonrojo, Ui iba a seguir hablando pero fue callada por un par de dedos en sus labios.

-Tu escuchame- Se acerco a su Oido en forma seductora sabiendo que su hermana asi la escucharía poniéndose en ese modo –es mi reino y yo hago que la gente se incline ante mi y yo hago lo que quiera con esa gente, entendido?- siento el leve asentimiento de cabeza y siguió hablando -mañana iremos a un pueblo vecino, voy a firmar un negocio y necesito que estés conmigo para eso...entendido?- pregunto separándose de ella

-Si- respondió con un leve sonrojo

* * *

Un Tiempo Despues de que se haya firmado el trato, El Noble Siervo se enamoro de una joven del Pueblo Vecino, los dos se enamoraron entre si…Pero la Reina en un ataque de Celos, le ordeno directamente a su siervo y no a otra persona que eliminara a la chica, ella con suma tristeza hizo lo que le pidió, después del encargo se enserro en su habitación y empezó a llorar con amargura por su amor muerto y a fuera de la habitación se encontraba la Reina con una sonrisa pensando que así su hermana menor solo tendrá ojos para ella por siempre.

Pero Como dije Antes todo tiene un precio y asi fue, Los Aldeanos enojados por la Reina idearon un plan contra ella, los soldados de la reina serán perdonados porque ellos solo seguían ordenes de su señora.

Y Así se hizo el Plan, los aldeanos tomaron el control del Reino y esperaban afuera del castillo tratando de tumbar la gran puerta, Mientras adentro del castillo todos los sirvientes huyeron para salvarse mientras la Reina calmada esperaba a los 'Invitados' se relajo un momento y después escucho un estruendo, sabia que habían entrado ya.

Sonrio Ironicamente la Reina

-Atrapenla!- ordeno la campesina que había venido hace unos meses pidiendo dinero a la Reina que fue negada la Peticion

Los Aldeanos sin dudar pusieron sus manos encima de la reina y la sujetaron mientras la reina aun tenia su sonrisa, la campesina no entendió de porque estaba feliz pero luego ya se le borraría la sonrisa que tiene puesta.

_Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar había un Reino inhumano, Regido por la Tirana Reina._

La Reina que antes tenia todo, ahora se encontraba solitaria en la prisión del Reino, La hora del destino de la princesa era a las 3:00 pm la hora donde las campanas de la iglesia sonaba.

La que llamaban Reina, ahora se encontraba Solitaria dejo escapar una lagrima solitaria y luego rio con Amargura.

La Hora llego y las campanas de la iglesia empezaron a Sonar marcando el final de la tirana bruja, ahora se encontraba su cuerpo en la guillotina y empezó a ver a todos y dirigió su ultima mirada a la campesina y le sonrio dulcemente, la campesina abrió los ojos como platos al ver esa sonrisa, la campesina vio dejar caer algo de ella que paso desapercibido para los demás pero para ella no

-Oigan no es la hora de la merienda?- fueron las ultimas de la reina antes de que la guillotina hiciera su descenso y cortara la cabeza de la 'Reina',

_Ahora las personas la Recordaran como la hija de la Maldad_

La Campesina desenvolvio un papel y leyó su contenido, nadie supo que paso con el Siervo de la Reina pero la campesina Si.

* * *

**Es por ahora Todo en esta saga, ya escribi la 'Soberbia' faltan 6 mas!**

**Los que no hayan entendido este capitulo, veran me base en la saga de 7 Pecados capitales de Vocaloid, y los que no han entendido el final tambien recomienden que busque en mis Historias 'Sirviente del Mal' para entenderle mejor.**

**Pregunta!: a quien les gustaria que representara a la Avaricia?**

**Antes de elegir tienen que pensar bien, porque recuerden que estas historias estaran basadas con las historias que tiene vocaloid ya ven que en Vocaloid el personaje que representa a la Avaricia es Kaito.**

**Asi que elijan Bien n_n**

**Recuerden dejar su reviw con la respuesta y se vera quien representara a la avaricia (estara basadas en las historias que tiene vocaloid) en el proximo capitulo, recuerden!**

**Se aceptan Reviws de...**

**Criticas negativas**

**Tomatasos**

**Positivas**

**Tablas **

**Chocolate :3.**

**Si tienen dudas sientanse libre de preguntar, y contestare cuando pueda por PM o en el siguiente cap**

**Es Todo Adios :p**

**PD: Este capitulo esta sujeto a cambios**

* * *

**Hey Fans del Jori, tienen vida social y ya no la quieren tener?**

**Quieres divertirte como nadie nunca lo ah hecho?**

**Pues únanse a VicJORIUs Team, un lugar mágico como Disneylandia pero mas mágico como Pinshe Disneylandia :'D**

**Aqui conocerás a tus escritores favoritos del Fandom Jori, bueno sólo Jori en español ni crean que de otros fandoms ya que ni tenemos presupuesto para meterlos ya que somos pobres… Pero tenemos Mujerzuelas y frutsis! :D**

**Un lugar donde se frenará tu vida social y donde tu Facebook te esperará más de 300 notificaciones, exacto como leiste! 300 o 500! notificaciones en solo 5 segundos! :'D**

**Tenemos Gente especial!**

**Donde hay una bruja del Oeste *cof cof* Selene Cruxe**

**Una Prostituta Digo una Princesa loca *cof cof* Lindsay West**

**Y una persona que te da tabla sin ningún motivo! *cof cof* Dei Lee Gillies**

**Un Gato *cof cof* ABlaker**

**Su Sexy Rey *cof cof* obvio Yo, digo Wey nadie es mas sexy que yo ewe**

**y mucho mucho mas! :D**

**y mucho más!**

**Sólo eso en VicJORIus Team!**

**Unete! Nuestras administradoras tampoco con vida social los espera! ;)**

**(Los que esten interesados del grupo, el link esta en la descripcion de mi Perfil :v)**

**Adios :3**


	2. Avaricia: Mugi

**Avaricia**

Quien no han sido avariciosos antes? Nadie? Ni se la creen ustedes mismos, todo hemos sido avariciosos por lo menos una vez...

Saben por lo menos que es? Si no lo saben les daré una breve explicación, aunque no sepa explicar bien...

La Avaricia es un sentimiento conocido por venderse fácilmente...claro en cambio de algo como dinero, cosas y etc. en pocas palabras es ser un CORRUPTO.

Ya que les dio una breve explicación continuemos...

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar, había un pueblo era regido por La Antigua Unión de Estados.

Había Una Mujer, Era la Jueza del tribunal del Pueblo, ella tomaba el dinero para su propio beneficio Personal.

Su Nombre era Tsumugi Kotobuki, conocida como 'La Colectora' En los Antiguos libros del Pueblo.

'Ahora es tiempo del Juicio!'

.

.

.

* * *

**_capítulo 1: El Juez y la Tribunal de la codicia_**

La Corrupta Justicia de ese tiempo era determinada por el estatus social de las víctimas

_Ley, Justicia_

_Demanda ,Juicio_

Era la Jefa de la corte y quería más al dinero que la propia justicia

_Audiencia, Testigos_

_Destitución, acusación_

_Interrogatorio, Defensa_

Incluso para ella las personas mas atroces pueden ser salvadas si pagan una cantidad de dinero

Porque?

¡El Dinero es el mejor Abogado que existe en el mundo y en el infierno!

Para ella no era importante la apariencia, Edad, Raza y el género. Lo único que le importaba era que le pagaras y con eso te salvabas del lugar

_Sobornos, Falsa Evidencia_

_Dinero_

_Soborno, Falsas Acusaciones_

_Dinero_

_Engaño, Poder_

_Dinero_

_Manada de Sinvergüenzas, Corruptos Oficiales_

_¡Dinero!_

Tu Vida depende de ella, y si quieres salvación y libertadad.

¡Dinero tienes Mostrar!

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: La Hija y el Contenedor de Pecados Capitales_**

Una Rubia caminaba en las calles oscuras de la noche en los senderos de aquel pueblo, la chica se mantiene callada mientras camina a la puerta de una residencia y abre la puerta con sus llaves y las deja en un mueble a lado de la puerta, Mugi caminaba el interior del hogar y se dirigía a una habitación y abría la puerta y observa a una chica sentada en un silla de ruedas.

Traga Saliva y se dirige a la chica

-Sumire…- Habla Mugi mientras se ponía enfrente de ella y tomaba su mano -Como te encuentras hoy?- le pregunta dulcemente

-Muy bien Mama- Contesta la joven mientras abre sus ojos y la ve

-Me alegro Mucho- dice mientras la abrazaba

.

.

.

La Tribunal abre sus puertas mientras entraba la gente y se iban a sus respetivos lugares, El Acusado se sienta en una mesa junto al abogado y Mugi en su lugar.

-Hora del Juicio- Dice en Voz alta mientras recoge unos papeles y los lee

-...- El acusado la ve mientras espera que la Jueza hable, Nervioso? No lo creo. Contento? Yo si lo creo.

-Sr. Satoshi- comienza hablar Mugi mientras dejaba en paz los papeles y lo ve 'Levántese por favor' Ordena

-Si?- Responde este mientras se levanta de su lugar mientras la ve seriamente

-Acusado por asesinatos seriales incluyendo el asesinato del Sargento Tainaka- viéndolo y luego suspira -Lo declaró inocente- Sonríe mientras se levanta de su lugar -Se levanta la sesión-

El Tribunal de pronto estallo de Ira y la Jueza no hizo nada para callarlos…

**Antes del caso**

Una Rubia estaba sentada en su silla adentro de su despacho, estaba viendo los próximos casos y sus próximas sobornos para los acusados, La Jueza estaba en sus pensamientos…

'Incluso para mi pequeña Hija discapacitada, necesito el Dinero'

Pensaba mientras apartaba la mirada de los casos y volvia su atención a ellos, Leia hasta que la puerta de su despacho se oye golpes

*Toc Toc*

-Pasen- Dice mientras oye la puerta abrirse y se muestra un señor con traje como si nada y se acerca al escritorio de la jueza y dejaba una bolsita llena de monedas de Oro y la Jueza ve la bolsa de monedas apartando la mirada de los papeles y ve al señor mientras que este silenciosamente el hombre se alejaba del escritorio y se acercaba a la puerta, pero antes de irse dijo:

-El Caso de Hoy será Inocente- sin mas que decir se marcha de ahí dejando a una Jueza sonriente

-Como Usted Ordene- deja los papeles a un lado y agarra la bolsita mientras sacaba las monedas y las contaba.

Ahora

El Tribunal estaba lleno de gritos de Ira, y por una vez más…

_Los Malos Ríen y los Buenos lloran._

La Jueza para ya no escuchar mas se decide ir de ahí con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su casa.

* * *

_Capitulo 3: La Ira_

_Año 983, Agosto_

_Una conmoción interior estallo en el pueblo. El Cuerpo Brutalmente asesinado de la General Akiyama fue encontrada en el Patio de su casa_

La Jueza conoció por fin el peso de la ira de la gente… su residencia ardía en llamas mientras que ella estaba dentro de la residencia junto con su hija mientras veían como ardía todo.

La Pequeña temblaba mientras veía como su hogar ardía, y Mugi la abrazo para calmarla

-No Hay nada que temer- le susurraba en el oído de la Pequeña mientras sentía como esta se relajaba 'Mientras que este contigo' sonríe mientras sentía como se quemaban ambas

.

.

.

Al Día Siguiente se encontraron en los restos de la residencia los cadáveres solitarios del 'El Padre y su Hija'

.

.

.

* * *

_Capitulo 4: El Tribunal de la Muerte_

Entre los dos mundos existe un lugar, era conocida como el Tribunal de las almas, ya que ahí se juzgaban para saber en qué lado iban, Al Cielo o al Infierno

-…?- Mugi despierta confundida en ese solitario lugar y con dificultad se levanta y observa al lugar y nota que estaba sola, su hija había desaparecido y comienza a caminar por el lugar y nota que se estaba acercando a un especie de tribunal donde un especie de Juez la esperaba.

-Incluso las Personas más atroces pueden salvarse- Dijo el Juez dándole a entender a Mugi a que se refería -Solo Muestra tu dinero- Sonríe

_¡El Dinero es el mejor Abogado que existe en el mundo y en el infierno!_

Mugi Sonríe y se acerca al juez y lo abraza, el Juez pensaba que le iba a dar el dinero y sonríe, mientras que Mugi le susurra en el Oído Suavemente

-Jamás te daré Mi fortuna- Sonríe Desquiciada mente mientras deja al Juez y caminaba relajadamente a la Puerta del Infierno y entraba y se caía al infierno

_Así que el Pecado era su única consideración!_

_En ese momento el Infierno se convertiría un Hogar para su Hija y ella_

_Juicio de la corrupción_

* * *

**Lamento la Tardanza pero me meti en un dilema con el seleccion de personajes, 3 votaron por Ritsu y 3 por Mugi y cuando vi el empate me quede con cara de 'What?' entonces me espere un tiempo para ver si recibia otro voto...aparte de que entre a la prepa de tarde y digamos que estar de tarde me consume todo el dia y ni tengo tiempo para nada solo comer y dormir e.e**

**Pero basta ya de Excusas!**

**Lamento si se hayan confundido en unas partes, pero digamos que tambien me revolvi en unas partes En serio cuando termine de escrbir el borrador me quede con cara de 'QwQ que madres escribi?' fue una adaptacion dificil que digamos TTwTT y ya xP**

**les tengo que avisar que me confundi de pecado, en realidad de soberbia segui gula pero por error puse avaricia...pero no importa ya xP**

**Bueno sigue 'Gula' y si esta vez me fije bien xD, ustedes elijen que personaje la representara y creo que ya se a quien van a elegir e.e xD**

**Bueno me retiro ya que son la 1 am aqui en Monterrey y me estoy muriendo de sueño y solo quiero dormir! QwQ**

**asi que**

**Cha cha Chaw!**

**Pd: Este documento esta sujeto a Cambios**


End file.
